A wide variety of spraying devices are known in the art. U.S. Pat. No. 4,969,603 issued to Norman discloses a sprayer in the form of an end of the hose spray gun having an interchangeable and disposable cleaning fluid cartridge. Typically, the water in the cartridges, or other containiner in such a sprayer will concentrate the weight of the sprayer in a portion of the sprayer that is positioned forward of the handle of the sprayer. This will place a strain on the hand and wrist of the person using the sprayer.
Therefore, there is a need for a sprayer, particularly an end of the hose sprayer having a portion for containing water, or another solution to be sprayed, that reduces the strain on the user's hand and wrist.
The sprayers described herein may also have other features, and provide other benefits that do not require the sprayers to have an ergonomic design.